bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Night On Campus For C-Money: Chapter 6
Psycho So here we are in the office, with Lazlow Jones tied onto a chair while Kendra, Hailey and I started questioning him about the blood on his hands. "I was trying to save someone", Lazlow says to us. "Bullshit", Kendra says to him. "You're just saying that so that once our guard is down, then you can move in for the kill". "Now why would I want to kill some minors? I ask you, why?" he asks her. "Because the other students were harassing you while you were trying to teach them something about the radio business. And let's not mention your past", I said to him. "And what would you know about my past?" he asks me. "I know alot about you from the internet", I told him before I started explaining his history. "You use to be an intern at V-Rock down in Florida in 1984 right before getting promoted as host in 1986. Then when you got fired for having sex with a young intern, you looked for a job right until you got one for Entertaining America ''in 1992 right after the previous host got killed by famous action-film star Jack Howitzer. Some crap happened and in 1998, you became the host of the talk show ''Chatterbox ''on Liberty City Free Radio right until Love Media bought the rights of the station and changed the station to Chatterbox FM. You remained the host up until sometime in late 2001 or 2002 when you got fired for obnoxious behavior. Since then up till 2008, no one could accept you for any kind of job. Then in 2008, you started Integrity 2.0 which should have revived your career but didn't after you did some very stupid stuff. I've everything about you. I've even read the LCPD's file that they had on you. And no, I won't tell you how I found that stuff. I have my ways. You're very strange for a man. After having failed so many times on the radio, it can't be dismissed that you had something to do with the killings. You may have cracked for all we know". "Now why would you think that?" he asks. "For one thing, we found you just as we found a friend of ours dead. And we have a feeling that you must have had some private time with Mickey afterwards", I said while pointing down at his bloody hands. "I DID NOT KILL ANYBODY", he yells right before he started crying. "You can cry all you want. That won't help you anymore than telling the truth", I told him. "What about you? You must have killed plenty of people. Why else did you work with a secret agent? For all you know, you must have spend your time hanging with Norman Bates without knowing", Lazlow says. "What are you trying to imply? That I'm probably the killer? That I black-out before I do anything?" I asked him. "Hey, can we get back on track please?" Hailey then asks me. "I thought we were on track, but if you feel like taking over, then be my guess", I told her. "What does 'C' stand for?" she then asked Lazlow. "'C'? What do you mean?" he asks her. Hailey then pulled me to the side and then told me, "For some reason, I don't think the killer's him". "He could be lying", I told her. "He may be the world's biggest loser, but I doubt that he would be the kind of guy that would go so far as killing someone else", she says. "He shoved a hotdog ventor's head into boiling water once....on air", I said to her. "Look, he says that he was trying to save someone. If we can find the body, then we can see if he's telling the truth", she told me. "That won't prove anything", I told her. "Remember the footprints back in the gym?" she reminded me. "There could be a possibility that the killer once again accidently left footprints at the crime of the scene. You take one of Lazlow's boots and then you compare it to the footprints back at the gym as well as the ones at the new body". "Sounds like a plan", I told her. I went over back to Lazlow and then took off one of his boots. "What are you doing? I need that", he says to me. "Where is the body? The person that you claimed 'that you tried to save'?" I asked him. "It's over at the Candy Suxx Dormatory not too far from here", he told me. I looked up at the ladies and said to them, "You two wait here with him. I'll go check it out". "What happened to sticking together?" Kendra asks. I then showed her my gun and told her, "Again, this is more reliable than any person right now", I told her. With the gun in one hand and Lazlow's boot in another, I walked out of Headmaster Wilson's office and started making my way back to the gym. I walked out the shattered front door of the Main Building and walked all the way through the snowy paths till I got back to the gym. Once there, I went over to the bloody footprints by Wilson's dead body and compared the boot to the print. I put it side-by-side and compared the size of it. Sure enough, it was the exact same size. However, this wasn't enough to convict him yet. I looked at the bottom of the boot to match it to the prints. However unlike the boot-size, the bottom of the boot didn't match that of the prints. "For all I know, he could be the killer's partner", I said to myself. Guess it's time to check out the Candy Suxx Dormatory. Leaving the gym, I started making my way to the dorm. Once I made it to the dorm, I couldn't help but think about how it was named after the famous porn star. "Really?" I asked myself. "What, did she go to school here?" I walked up to the front doors and then entered the building. When I did, I noticed that the interior wasn't quite done yet. Liberty State University was starting up a dormatory program that would start up by the time the new semester starts. I would join in on the program as well, but my apartment was fine enough. I slowy walked through the unfinished halls of the dorm till I got to where the bathroom should be. From there, I could hear running water. Cocking my gun, I slowly walked into the bathroom to fine a horrific sight. So horrific, I rather not describe it. "Looks like Norman Bates was here", I said to myself. I looked down at the floor and saw some more bloody footprints by the body. I took Lazlow's boot and compared it to the bloody footprints. Sure enough, they didn't match either. "Well Lazlow, this clears your innocence. As for this girl, who in their right mind would go off showing while there's a killer on the loose?" I got back on my feet and started making my way back to the girls, but just as I stepped out the bathroom, I heard the sound of footsteps echoing in the distance. "Hello", I said outloud. I slowly went back to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "What the hell?" I said outloud. However, that wasn't the only thing that was off. All the lights in the building then started shutting off. "Fuck", I said outloud. I better find a window and quick, I thought to myself. I put my hand on the wall and followed it to the closest dorm room. Once I found a door, I quickly opened it and then went up to the window. I opened the window and climbed out, landing on my butt into the harsh-cold snow. "I hate snow". Just as I got up on my feet, someone came up and punched me, knocking me back to the ground. I quickly looked up and saw the person who knocked me down. He had on a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots, a skull mask similar to that of Ghost's in ''Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and sunglasses covering his eyes. He had a bloody knife in his hands. I was looking face-to-face with the killer. And from the looks of it, I was about to be his victim. He then charged at me, trying to stab me while I was on the ground, but I quickly got back up on my feet and kicked him in the gut. He swung his knife at me, but I quickly backed away just as the knife torn through my shirt. I aimmed my gun at the killer's chest and then said to him, "Take this" right before pulling the trigger. Just as I shot the killer, he backed right into the wall. He held the area right where I shot him with his free hand as he slowly sinked down to the ground. From the looks of it, I killed him. I holstered my gun and quickly checked myself to see if I was cut. Lucky enough, he only got my shirt. I started to labor my breathing, making sure that I didn't get myself a heart attack in the process. I turned around and was about to make my way back to the Main Building, but something told me to see if he really was dead. I turned back around to check on the dead body, but then I noticed that the body was gone. There was nothing left. How was this possible? I shot the bastard in the chest where the heart should be. There was no way that he could have survived that. I should have shot him in the head. Why didn't I? "I better get back to the girls", I said to myself. I then turned around and started making a run for it back to the Main Building. I walked through the shattered front door, pass Sidney's dead body and back up to Wilson's office. Just as I entered the office, the girls looked at me with shock. "What happened to you?" Kendra asks me. "Lazlow's not the killer. Untie him", I told her and Hailey. "C-Money, what happened?" Kendra asked me again. I took a deep breath and then I told her, " I had a run-in with the real killer. I thought I killed him. He must have on body armor or something". I turned to Lazlow and told him, "Sorry about all this". Once Hailey untied him from his seat, he got up and said, "It's fine, kid. Now can I have my boot back?" I handed him his boot and while he slipped it back on his foot, I told him, "You can stick with us if you want. We'll protect you". "Are you sure about that?" he asks me. "Shut up and listen for a moment", I told him. He kept his mouth shut while I talked to him. "You're going to stick with us and help us when we ask you to help us. But know this: if you do anything to me, Kendra, Hailey, or even Mickey who we still have yet to fine, I will kill you. Do you understand?" He nodded yes. "Okay then. Let's find some more clues then", I told the group. As we walked out the office, I glanced down at Sidney's body and thought to myself about how I failed to keep her alive. "Don't worry, Sidney. I'll find out who did this to you. Then, I'm going to kill them. You will have justice. I'll promise you that". Category:Blog posts